1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the automobile accessories, and more particularly to an air flow guiding board which is mounted on the trunk lid of an automobile for stabilizing the body of the automobile in high speed motion.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art air flow guiding board 10 is mounted on an automobile trunk lid 11 for stabilizing the body of the automobile which is cruising at a high speed. The conventional air flow guiding boards are generally of a single-piece or dual-piece construction and are either fixed or movable. As shown in FIG. 2, a conventional fixed board 10 is mounted securely on a fastening seat 13 of an automobile trunk lid by a plurality of fastening bolts 12. The fixed board 10 is incapable of a fluttering movement in response to the air flow intensity and is therefore ineffective. As shown in FIG. 3, a conventional movable board 101 is pivotally fastened to a fastening seat 13 of an automobile trunk lid such that a front end 14 and a rear end 15 of the board 101 are capable of vibrating in response to the air flow intensity. A spring 16 is mounted between the front end 14 of the board 101 and the fastening seat 13. In view of the fact that the board 101 is pivoted at the center thereof to the fastening seat 13, the center serves as a point of support on which the board 101 swivels. The front end 14 and the rear end 15 of the board 101 move up and down. As a result, such a conventional movable board 101 as described above must be of a single-piece construction. An air flow guiding board of the dual-piece construction is formed of a movable board and a fixed board and is apt to bring about an air turbulence.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an automobile air flow guiding board structure which is free of the deficiencies of the prior art air flow guiding boards described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is achieved by an air flow guiding board structure comprising a fixed board, a movable board, two fastening seats, and two elastic connection members. The fixed board is secured to the fastening seats. The movable board is pivoted to the fixed board in conjunction with the elastic connection members such that one end of the movable board is capable of moving up and down in response to the air flow intensity.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.